A Demon's Kiss
by ryushi
Summary: Ranma and Akane's problems continue, but maybe together they can do it.


**A Demon's Kiss, by ****Ryushi**

In this story it's all about Ranma and Akane in the end. Because for one they're meant for each other and two because I don't care if you want it to be with someone else. My story, my story ok Rumiko Takahashi's just my version. 

* * *

Ranma had walked in thru the gates of the Tendo residence after a long two week training trip with Genma who was walking in behind him with a slight frown on his face.

"Well Ranma I don't see why you should be complaining I think the training went quite well," Genma said with a smile as he noticed how Ranma kept rotating his shoulders.

"Yeah, what ever Pops ya didn't do nothing except give stupid orders, why don't ya try what ya keep preaching maybe ya wouldn't be so fat," Ranma said as he put both back packs down.

"An explain to me again why I had to also carry yer gear," Ranma said as he was now grateful that he could stand up straight while trying to relive the stress on his back. 

"Stop your whining boy, you know all good martial artist takes any opportunity to train," Genma said as he walked by him and announced their arrival.

"Tadaima, Hello Soun my friend is anyone home," Genma asked as he now noticed that the house was quite empty.

"Guess that they went out," Ranma said as he walked in behind him and looked around.

"Go put the gear away Ranma," Genma said to Ranma as he went straight for the kitchen to see what he could find to eat.

"Ok but I call first on a hot bath," Ranma said grumbling as he raced upstairs into the guestroom, but inside he wondered were everyone really was.

Ranma made it into their room and was about to put down the gear when he noticed a letter addressed to him on top of his futon he quickly tucked inside his shirt and pulled out his toiletries and some clean clothes from his backpack. Then he raced to the furo just in case his father decided to cheat him out of well deserved hot bath without having to fish out black and white fur hairs first. Once inside he locked the door to make sure that Genma couldn't walk in on him. Ranma open the adjoining door just to make sure that he was all alone in the bathroom and slowly pulled the letter from its hiding place and began to read it.

Ranma,

We had to leave to Kyoto to see our aunt. Daddy said she is ill and we all had to go, we also explained to the school. We'll be gone for about a week. Ranma could you do me a favor and get my assignments from Yuka and Sayuri and put them in my room also ask for my other classes. I'll call you on the first chance I get.

Akane

P.S. Ranma I left my room in order so I'll know if you went and did any snooping around so don't try anything, and Ranma you better behave or else.

"Feh, like I'd want touch any of that tomboys stuff," Ranma said in a low voice, but reread the letter and one phrase stuck out * a week*. 

"Boy you done in there yet," Genma said as he tried to open the door.

"Wait yer turn Pops," Ranma screamed to the door.

* * *

The next day Ranma was awaken by Genma throwing him out the room's window and into the lawn and landed roughly on his feet but grateful that it wasn't the Koi pond. But just as he looked back up to yell at him he saw Genma launch himself out the window and straight at him feet first in a flying kick aimed for his head.

"Hey what do ya think yer doing Pops," Ranma said as he blocked Genma's feet but still was able to punch him making Genma's trajectory land away from him and into the pond. 

[Get up boy your getting soft and lazy you need to workout before you make our breakfast], panda Genma's sign read once he broke the surface of the water.

"Alright pops ya ask for it," Ranma said as he watched his father climb out of the pond and stood in his trademark loose stance.

Ranma now in the kitchen finished packing his bento with lunch and walked out the gate for school leaving an unconscious panda by the Tendo pond.

"Stupid old man at least he can't say I didn't warn him," Ranma grumbled as he made his way to Furinkan high. 

* * *

But no sooner did he cross the school gates he hear the school idiot speak.

"Ranma you vile bewitcher of woman what have you done to my huntress Akane and Red headed tree sprite" Kuno said as he posed in his high and mighty delusional self.

"Can it Kuno-Sempi I don't wanna hear it," Ranma started to say but before he can say more Kuno spoke again.

"So the vile scum is so afraid of me that he would stoop as low as to prevent Akane and take her away from her one true love," Kuno started saying but then in a blink of an eye found slammed against the entrances wall with enough speed and force to put him unconscious.

"Her true love indeed,' Ranma said released Kuno letting him slide down to the ground. Then turned around walking into the school as everyone watched in aw, being a witness to what just happen.

Class for Ranma couldn't gone any slower . It felt like it would drag slower than usual. Ukyo kept on taking glances at Ranma and he knew it, but he still continued to ignore her. He still felt betrayed by her involvement in the wedding fiasco. Lunch was boring, his cooking didn't even closely match to Kasumi's. Later in the day Ranma heard his favorite sound the bell announcing the end of the school day. As Ranma about to rush out he did an immediate U turn to find Sayuri or Yuka for Akane's homework.

"Oi Sayuri do you have any homework for Akane." Ranma asked as he approached the two girls.

"No Ranma I don't maybe Yuka," Sayuri said.

"Yeah Ranma here, I told Akane the teacher said it was due in when she got back," Yuka replied as she handed him the papers.

"OK thanks, you talked to her," Ranma asked surprised as he placed them in his book bag and watched as Yuka only nodded and smiled, so Ranma decided to swiftly sprint home.

* * *

When Ranma-Onna made it home anyone who was close enough could hear teeth grinding.

"Tadaima", Ranma-Onna said as she walk through the Tendo gates. Forgetting it was only him and Genma.

"Oh son your home", said a woman's voice from the kitchen

"Huh, mom is that you," Ranma-Onna asked even thought the agreement to commit seppuku was torn it non the less still made him edgy around his mother.

"How was your day son", Nodoka asked with great interest as she noticed that he was currently a she.

"It was all right I guess, nothing different from every other day," Ranma said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"Would you like some hot water to change," Nodoka asked as she went back into the kitchen.

"Sure mom that'll be great," Ranma-Onna replied from the entrance as she took off her shoes.

"Did the Tendo's tell you about the family emergency," Ranma asked as he guessed that's why she was here.

"Yes son, I figured that since our home is on the final part of the repairs and being painted. I asked Tendo-san if I could stay here and spend some quality time with my son and husband," Nodoka said as she handed Ranma the kettle of hot water.

"Repairs, ouch hot," repeated Ranma as she poured the water over her head, but then felt how hot it was as he morphed back to his male form.

"I'm sorry son was that too hot," Nodoka asked startled at his reaction. 

"Yeah, just a little but it's ok mom thanks," Ranma said still thinking about how it was only been month since the failed wedding. 

"Is something wrong Ranma dear," Nodoka asked as she noticed how he became lost in thought.

"Naw nothings wrong, I just remembered that I've got Akane's assignments and gotta put them in her room that's all," Ranma said as he picked up his book bag and went up stairs.

Ranma stopped in front of Akane's room looking at her little wooden duck that spelled her name in English letters and whispered her name before opening the door. Once inside he pulled out the assignments Yuka had given him and place them on her desk. He glanced at the picture in front of him the one he gave her for Christmas. As Ranma turned around was about to leave he stopped and took a deep breath thru his nose inhaling the scent that only Akane had. 'Damn he missed his Tomboy,' where that thought come from Ranma snap to himself before walking out quietly and closing the door. 

After dinner Ranma excused himself to workout before later sneaking up to the roof top to look for falling stars.

* * *

"Ranma dear it's time to get up, son wake up or you'll be late for school," Nodoka said as she was now shaking him harder seeing as he still in bed since the last time she called for him.

"Come on Akane ten more minuets," Ranma said as he turned over.

"Akane isn't here son and breakfast will be served soon, I suggest you hurry or you father will eat it all now go wash up," Nodoka said as she slammed the door seeing if that will wake him up.

"Huh mom, yeah thanks," Ranma answered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes after shooting up from bed when his mother slammed the door.

Upon finishing breakfast Ranma was head off to school early since Nodoka said that she and Genma had to run an errand and wasn't going to work out with him. But on his way to school, he heard the incoming ring of doom headed in his direction.

"Shampoo," Ranma said as he side step the bicycle and it's rider allowing them to zoom by him before screeching to a halt.

"Airen take Shampoo on date today, yes, yes," Shampoo said as she had launched herself in what could be described as acrobatic finesse from her bike towards Ranma in an attempt to embrace him.

Ranma didn't miss her intent upon following her trajectory and felt the presence of third party and his hidden weapons rapidly approaching and let the two Chinese martial artist collide and become entangled.

"What Mousse doing here, can't see Shampoo busy with Airen," Shampoo yelled at Mousse as she picked herself off the ground and away from Mousse.

"Oh Shampoo, my love why do you always waste your time with that Casanova," Mousse said as he picked himself and embraced the wrong person.

"Get yer potty hands off a me duck boy," Ranma said extremely irritated as he shoved him back onto Shampoo emphasizing the fact, Mousse had the wrong person let alone the wrong gender. 

"Saotome, how dare you think to try to steal my Shampoo," Mousse said as he whorled around and retaliated with various hidden weapons only to miss there intended target since he was no longer there.

Ranma took to the roof tops on his way to Furinkan H.S. as soon as he shoved Mousse towards Shampoo leaving the two to quarrel among themselves. Hoping to arrive in time but, found himself still subjected to bucket duty in the hallway.

"Man those two are a real pair of jerks, just my luck if it's not one thing it's another can the Kami ever give me a break or am I someone's sick sense of humor," Ranma said to no one in particular but knew he was more to blame by Akane's point of view.

* * *

By the end of the school day he had gotten more of Akane's assignments from her two friends and continued to avoid Ukyo with success. Nodoka and Genma had left Ranma a list of chores he had to complete before working out. Ranma had just finished sweeping the walkway after cutting the grass when his parents arrived.

"Hello son how was your day," Nodoka asked with a happy expression clearly noticeable on her face. 

"I was pretty good mom, pops, you two seem cheerful how was yours," Ranma asked as he picked up the last of the clippings and put them in a bag.

"Well Ranma dear the repairs to our home is almost complete and your father and I picked up the flyers that will be used to announce that the Tendo dojo will soon be giving classes again," Nodoka said as she had emphasized the word repairs giving Ranma the look to see if he understood.

"Repairs..." Ranma repeated almost in a whisper. Once again replaying the entire wedding fiasco in his head as he remember how careless Ukyo, Shampoo, and even Kodachi were so caught up in stopping it that they would've hurt Akane. The first two had use those explosive ingredients to stop the wedding and destroy a part of his home, but Kodachi was in a black wedding dress that was the final straw that made him angry beyond belief he still feels betrayed by the three girls actions no matter what they say now.

"Excuse me son but I must go prepare tonight's dinner," Nodoka said as she noted the change of expressions that played themselves on her sons face.

"Sure mom," was Ranma's only reply.

"Oi pops ya up for a sparing session," Ranma asked Genma wanting to release some of the sudden built up anger.

"Anytime boy if you think you can handle the pain," Genma said with a serious expression on his face. 

Awhile later Nodoka called for the two Saotome men for dinner. Both still locked in a standstill neither ready to give an inch nor surrender. But as she was about to place the dish on the table she caught a glimpse of movement jump above the Tendo's fence.

"Ranma prepare to Die," Ryoga said as he dropped towards Ranma in a flying kick as he dropped his backpack to the ground but held onto his umbrella.

"Oi little piggy haven't seen ya in a while were ya been, ya know yer attacks really need some work cause ya wake me up to catch me off guard," Ranma said as he easily dodged Ryoga never breaking eye contact with his adversary.

"Shut up Saotome, and tell me where Akane is or this time I won't go easy on you," Ryoga said as he now used his umbrella as a spear and tried to jab Ranma with it.

"Like I'd ever tell ya, and even if I would ya just get lost P-Chan," Ranma said with a slight smile infuriating Ryoga further.

But Ryoga being his normal lost self didn't notice that Ranma had turned him around that way the Koi pond was behind Ranma and so was the fence. When Ryoga leapt into another attack towards Ranma. This time though as Ryoga leapt he saw Ranma drop and was about to get hit by him but blocked it with his umbrella but carelessly landed in the Koi pond causing him to change into P-Chan.

Ranma was about taunt P-Chan when the sound of breaking dishes stopped him. 'Damn I forgot about mom,' Ranma thought as he slowly turned to face the house and the look of shock on Nodoka's face. "Mom, I can explain," Ranma started to say a little worried at his mothers reaction.

During the whole fight Nodoka was impressed with Ranma's ability to handle Ryoga noticing how he was letting the young man tire himself out without hitting him back, until Ryoga landed in the Koi pond and P-Chan walked out. Akane's P-Chan that's when the plates fell from her hand in shock. 

"Explain, ** EXPLAIN** Ranma, I just saw P-Chan I mean Ryoga how can you explain," Nodoka said hysterically while still in some shock as she saw Ryoga/P-Chan make himself scarce as he made a beeline for the Tendo gates. When Nodoka blinked and returned her focus to Ranma she was quite angry.

Ranma explained the accident and his word of honor to his mother before she interrupted him.

"Ranma does Akane know that he's her pet," Nodoka asked a little calmer but still worried that Akane might be betraying Ranma with Ryoga and if that was going on she would definitely be putting a stop to their engagement.

"No she doesn't," Ranma said as he tried to say by putting as little if any emotions in his voice as possible. 

"Why that little perverted scum, he goes and abuses of her trust and uses your honor to satisfy himself and worse to offend this house and our clans, **GENMA** get in here right now," yelled a now enraged Nodoka as her aura flared making Ranma suddenly nervous.

"Mother don't..." Ranma started to say before the sound of the Saotome sword being slammed onto the dinner table stopped him.

"Don't what Ranma kill him no son that's up to Akane, your fiancée to handle that boy. He's the one that has tarnished her honor she must see fit to fix it. But that boy because no man who claims so much the code of honor. Ryoga is jeopardizing and abusing the relationship between you and your fiancée, the woman who will one day be your wife and the mother of my grandchild's," said Nodoka as she looked at Ranma making it clear that there was no way she would except a different reply as she slammed her hands on the dinner table making the dinner dishes and Ranma's nerves jump again. 

"Yes No-Chan," Genma said meekly as he entered the dining room with his head bowed.

"Did you know of this," Nodoka asked

"Yes dear Soun-san and I thought that it would help make the boy claim Akane seeing as he would always get jealous over Ryoga," Genma said as a noticeable quiver was in his voice.

"What," Nodoka and Ranma said in unison, before Nodoka spoke up.

"I'll ask Tendo-San when he arrives, and believe me when I say that since Ryoga doesn't hold me to any code. But if I ever see him here in this house again so Kami help me I'll cook him. You two might as well serve yourselves since I've lost my appetite," Nodoka said as she left the dinner table and headed upstairs.

Ranma was about to follow his mom when a hand from Genma on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't son right now your mother is quite upset. It's better to just let her calm down a bit," Genma said in a low voice.

"But pops I..." Ranma was about to protest.

"No Ranma trust me on this one," Genma said pulling his hand back and pushing on the bridge of his glasses.

"Ok," Ranma said as he looked back at him then at the plates of food on the dinner table finding himself not hungry as he also lost his appetite deciding that it was better to just go to the dojo and contemplate his new problem.

* * *

Ranma looked up as the light of the day woke him up wondering when he fell asleep on the dojo floor and if his mother was the one who had placed the blanket on him. Then he noticed that Genma was lying right beside him. Genma looked towards his son since he had barely slept at all last night and now noticed how his son was waking up when he decided to speak. 

"You now Ranma I hate what this curse had really done to our family," Genma said without looking at his son.

"Yeah me too pops," replied Ranma.

"Come on son lets see if we can get a work out before you go to school," Genma said as he rolled over and was about to punch Ranma when he noticed that he wasn't there but already two feet away as he was standing in a ready stance.

"Alright old man but I'm not gonna go easy on just because yer getting soft," Ranma said with a smile on his face.

"I'll show you soft, ** CRADLE OF HELL, MOVE,**" Genma screamed as he was already on top of Ranma in a bear hug.

"**WHA'YA THINK YER DOING OLD MAN, GET OFF ME NOW YER GONNA PAY**," Ranma yelled as he punched Genma away but noted that his father was grinning from ear to ear. 

A while later the two Saotome men were startled by Nodoka as they noticed that she was just sitting there quietly watching the two never knowing when she had arrived or what was she thinking and just stopped and looked at her with worry clearly etched on both their faces.

"I knew I'd find my two men here," Nodoka said as she stood up and walked toward them.

"Ohayo anata," Genma said as he bowed to the Tendo shrine then turned around and bowed to his wife.

Ranma upon seeing his father bow, mimicked Genma's action and in the end found himself under the praise of his mother as she spoke to the two of them.

"Anata, Ranma dear I want to apologize for my outburst last night," Nodoka said as she lowered herself to bow at her two favorite men.

"Oi mom, ya don't have to it's.." Ranma started to say before a whack on the back of his head from Genma stopped him.

"Show respect to your mother, and don't interrupt her. No-Chan it is I who should apologize if I would've just been less determine stay away for so long in my pursuit of making Ranma the best Martial Artist things might have been different," Genma said as he bowed placing his forehead on the ground in respect to his wife.

Ranma face faulted as Genma's word sank in. "Yeah pops and what about the engagements, huh," Ranma said as he raised a fist towards Genma.

"Now, now boys stop that and behave yourselves. Ranma go take a bath and get ready for school that way you're not late," Nodoka said with a warm smile before she started to giggle seeing how she now has her family.

"Ok mom sure," Ranma said as glared at his father but then took note that they must have really gone at it since he was soaked with sweat and really need a bath.

* * *

Ranma's day couldn't have started any better. There was no Shampoo, Mousse or even Kuno for that matter. He never even got close to getting wet by the old woman this morning. Yeap today seam like nothing could go wrong. But like anything in Ranma's life, it just had a way of making him drop his guard for it to laugh at him. By the one equation he left out was Ukyo.

"Ranchan we need to talk," Ukyo said as she had finally gathered enough courage to confront him.

"Sure Ukyo what can I do for ya," Ranma asked as he looked up from his bento as he finished the last piece of his food. He knew this day was coming and had constantly thought of what he felt for Akane and for his other fiancée's, not to mention their reckless involvement on the attack of his home.

Ranma had been sitting alone lately since he started getting tired of the constant harassing and questions about the failed wedding and what Akane was doing. Ukyo sat down besides Ranma before beginning to speak. "Look honey I've given you more than enough time to come and apologize to me for the little wedding misunderstanding, but enough is enough. I know you were forced to marry that girl and she was bribed so I won't let her affect me but I'm your cute fiancé. Can't we just let it go and start working on us now that she left you," Ukyo said as she placed her hand on his forearm and began to smile.

Ranma pulled his arm away from her quickly, too quickly for Ukyo's liking. "What and just forget the whole damn thing happened, just like that," Ranma said as he crossed his arms giving a defensive look at Ukyo. 

"Well yeah Ranchan. Hey I did that for us, she had to know her place. I never meant to hurt you I was aiming at her. Can't you see that I love you," Ukyo said as she got face to face with Ranma almost close enough to kiss but Ranma turned his head.

"My home was nearly destroyed. Akane and my mother were almost hurt, and ya tell me that ya did it to show her, her place. What's yer place and for that, what's Shampoo, and Kodachi or any other fiancé that shows up since all of ya decided. Have ya even considered my place in all of this I bet not," Ranma said as he stood up facing away from her now.

"That's just silly Ranchan your place is right by my side as my husband of course," Ukyo answered as her face became flushed at the thought of having him as her husband and running the okinomiyaki restaurant and them having a family together.

Ranma could see the blush spread over Ukyo's face and didn't like the way she began to smile, it started to give him an uneasy feeling.

"You know Ranchan all you have to do is forget that silly notion of running that broken down old dojo, and run my restaurant with m,m,me. It could be all ours," Ukyo said nervously as she hug Ranma from behind and placed her head on his back. But Ranma once again pulled away showing that he felt uncomfortable with it, as he turned and faced her.

"Ukyo I am a martial artist not a cook and I love being a martial artist not a cook. The dojo is what I want not a restaurant and I love you as a friend but not as a lover, more as a sister," Ranma said to Ukyo with a low pleading voice, in hope of her understanding as he looked into her eyes.

Ukyo felt betrayed as though her whole world had just crashed around her and she did the one thing even she didn't expect. Ukyo lashed out and slapped Ranma with all her strength. "You would've married her, you lead me on all this time and you, you still let me believe I had a chance knowing full well and you would have married Akane. You love her don't you," Ukyo demanded as she grabbed on to his collar and began to shake him.

"I...Yes I guess, I don't know really know Ukyo I don't even know how she feels even if she feels the same," Ranma said letting her vent her frustration out on him since she was right, he did use her and felt he at least owed her that little amount of pleasure.

"So Saotome Ranma when did you decide that you love me as sister and only loved her. You know what it doesn't matter because she not here and I hope she'll never loves a freak like you and you end up all alone. You still are my fiancé Ranma and you need to satisfy my honor," Ukyo said with satisfying grin as she looked in his eyes then reached behind and removed her Battle spatula from it's holster and began to beat him continuously as if thou she was emphasizing every blow with every word. Ranma felt unconsciousness and darkness take over his body slightly before the last hit came. The hurt Ukyo felt earlier was somewhat satisfied but she now felt petty.

Ranma regained consciousness an hour later and noticed that he was already too late to return to class and decided to just go home and think as the spiteful words that Ukyo had said replayed themselves in his mind. He knew he could've stopped her, but she had to restore her pride, and he could never see himself ever hitting her. So it was better to take the punishment.

* * *

"I'm home," Ranma announced once he made it back to the Tendo residence hours later after letting himself heal some. 

"We've been waiting for you son, please come here and sit down, we need to talk," Nodoka said from the dining room as she called out for her son.

Ranma removed his shoes and entered into the dining room and was surprised to see his mother and father sitting there, and suddenly became concerned by the serious expressions on their face.

"Gogo mom, pops what's wrong," Ranma said trying to fight back the tension in his voice.

"My goodness son what happened to you? It looks like you were attacked. Are you seriously hurt," Nodoka asked as she was about to stand up but was held back by Genma but it didn't stop her from giving Ranma a visual once over.

"Naw I'm ok, what do you want to talk about," Ranma asked again.

"Well we have fantastic news our house is finished and we will be moving back tonight," Nodoka said once her eyes came back to his after looking at all the bruises that covered his face. 

"But..." Ranma wanted to scream a protest but his mind stopped him and he didn't.

"I talked to Tendo-San and he agreed with us. But that's not all he'll be coming home today and has a special announcement, and was very excited about it. We have one as well, remember all the flyers we had posted announcing the classes that you three will be giving in the dojo. Well we have a large amount of people inquire and it looks like all three of you will be giving classes starting Monday. Naturally you'll still be attending Furinkan until you and Akane graduate," Nodoka finished saying as Genma only smiled and nodded with his head.

"We still have to see what their level is but it looks like we will have enough students for us to schedule three almost four classes a day Ranma. Yes Akane and you will have a lot of work for you future," Genma added with a grinned as it became an even bigger smile.

"Oi, really pops that many. That's great," Ranma replied but at the mention of Akanes name made Ranma remember Ukyo's words and replayed it self out.' I hope she'll never love a freak like you,' which caused him to make him sad inside.

"Hello I'm home," A voice called from the entryway of the Tendo home.

"Tendo-San is that you, welcome home," Nodoka said as the three rose from the dinner table to greet him.

Ranma stood back as his father and mother greeted him at the doorway and constantly kept looking behind Soun's shoulder looking for Akane. But when the Tendo patriarch mentioned his announcement he began to focus back on the conversation as they made their way back towards the dining room.

"Well like I mentioned over the phone I have great news," Soun began to say.

"As do we my good friend but, you go first," Genma included trying not to smile to much. 

Nodoka excused herself to make some tea and finish the dinner preparations. But noted how Ranma had become withdrawn from the two men.

"Well let me begin with that my sister only had a bad case of indigestion, so she had me worry over nothing really. But that's not all it seems my nephew works for an advertising company and mentioned how the girls would be great for the next project. Naturally they jumped at the offer. It looks like Akane and Kasumi will be doing a photo shot and Nabiki stayed as their manager. Now tell me what's your good news my friend," Soun said as he brimmed with pride and joy over his three daughters.

"That's fantastic their mother would be so proud of them, you both have beautiful daughters Tendo-San," Nodoka said as she walked out from the kitchen bringing them some tea when she overheard the announcement. 

"Well mine may not be as good as yours, but it looks as though the school is going to be starting classes real soon," Genma said trying to hold the suspense.

"Really how soon my friend," Soun inquired with some excitement in his voice.

"How does Monday sound my friend," Genma said as he sat up straight and crossed his arms while smiling at his friend.

"Excuse me, I think I'll go workout in the dojo," Ranma said all of the sudden as he got up and walked out.

"Ok Ranma dear, I'll call you when dinner is ready," Nodoka said as all three watched him walk away quietly.

At the dinner table the two fathers where constantly talking about how they will arrange the class schedule and their new good fortune. 

"Soun we should go and celebrate the Kami's must be smiling upon us," Genma said as he placed his arm on Soun's shoulder.

"In deed my good friend let's go celebrate," Soun replied back.

"I'm going home now," Ranma said as removed himself from the table.

"Don't you mean your bed Ranma," Soun asked confused.

"Now Tendo-San you know I mentioned that once our home was repaired that we would be moving back home," Genma said as he pointed to Nodoka with his eyes hoping his friend understood.

"Ah yes that's right my friend, it must've slipped my mind, very well son, but why so early we still have time to celebrate the good news," Soun asked Ranma who was still standing there.

"Well it's just that, I gotta take my stuff over and fix my room," Ranma answered.

"But we already move all your stuff to your room son," Nodoka said as walked over to him.

"Then I need to fix my room," Ranma said because he really just wanted to be alone right now and didn't feel much like celebrating but didn't want to spoil theirs.

"Ok Ranma dear we'll be home later, Oyasumi Nasai son," Nodoka said as she hug her son guessing why he wanted to leave.

"Oyasumi Nasai," Ranma said as he left the dining room and out the front door of the Tendo home.

* * *

Ranma walked towards his home slowly with no real intention of getting there anytime soon. He had his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped all the while thinking about Akane and how happy she must be. Then Ranma looked up as a sudden chaos caught his attention and suddenly found herself wet.

"Oh sweetums come to your old poppa and let me make you happy. Better yet make me happy and try out this nice little number here," Happosai said as he had attached himself very hard to Onna-Ranma's breast and held out a used negligee.

"Get yer filthy hands off me ya old pervert," Onna-Ranma screamed as she tried to pry Happosai off her breast.

"I don't wanna, come on Ranma-chan just make your master happy and pose this for me," Happosai said as he started to dodge Onna-Ranma's fist and started to grope her harder.

"No, and who ever said yer my master," Onna-Ranma said as she got a hold of Happosai, but the old pervert punched her in the face making her loose her grip.

"Fine if you won't do it I'll just get my little Akane to wear it, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to for her sugar daddy," Happosai said as he started to drool at the thought of groping Akane.

"Oh no ya won't, and stop molesting Akane. Ya know what everyone's really sick and tired of yer stupid perversions, especially the Tendo's," Onna-Ranma said as she tried to get into her relax stance but was finding it difficult with Happosai, until she got an idea as she looked around.

"Akane stay back don't come any closer," Onna-Ranma yell out as though she was saying it to her behind Happosai.

"Akane-chan baby come to poppa," Happosai said as he turned around only to find that she was not there.

"Yer wide open. ** Help it's the panty stealing thief**!," Onna-Ranma yelled as she lanced herself at Happosai and began to hit him. Luckily or unluckily for Happosai a lot of women were close enough to hear Onna-Ranma's plea and came to her aid with their husbands and boyfriends starting a melee of attacks taking out their satisfaction on the old pervert.

Onna-Ranma stepped back as the crowd began to overwhelm her and smirked at the amount of angry people Nerima had who were also tired of Happosai's perversions. She turned around and was about to start heading home when Happosai jumped over her landing atop a roof in front of her.

"Mark my words you ungrateful little bitch, I'll have my revenge, you've gone too far this time, and now you're going to regret it," Happosai said raising his fist as he leaped away from the pursuing crowd.

"Yeah what ever, choke on that ya old pervert. Master my butt," Hmphed Onna-Ranma as she kept walking home.

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since Soun returned and Happosai's threat. The Tendo dojo was active and so were the men with all the classes that they were teaching. The Tendo girls were still away and it was taking it's toll on Ranma even though he didn't tell anyone his mood was starting to worry Nodoka and every time she would ask him, he would just change the subject.

But for Ranma, Furinkan high was another story and his patience was wearing thin. From Kuno demanding what he had done to Akane to make her stay away from her true love, to Kodachi and Shampoo claiming or fighting to be his only love. This day wasn't any better. Ranma was approaching the school grounds not really looking forward to the day and by the looks of it, and it was about to get worse.

"Hey Ranma buddy why didn't you tell us, you sly dog," Hiroshi said as he grabbed and pulled Ranma to the side, Daisuke right along side both were a grin.

"Huh, what ya guys talking about, tell ya what?," Inquired a now confused Ranma.

"Yeah you just wanted to keep it all to yourself huh, Ranma," Daisuke said as he pulled a stereo magazine out of his book bag.

"Right here see don't tell me you don't know, cause we don't believe you," Daisuke said as he opened the magazine and in it was a advertisement for some stereo with what looked like a party and Akane and Kasumi were dancing with some guys.

Ranma stared at the picture for what seam like an eternity, not once taking his eyes away from Akane. He noticed that she was smiling not the brilliant smile he would on occasion see on her but one that seam as though she was happy and his chest hurt. On the outside Hiroshi and Daisuke just saw a neutral expression on his face and where about to ask him some questions when Ranma just looked up and walked into the building never answering back so they decided to follow him.

"Come on Ranma this is great, now we now a famous celebrity. Hey buddy maybe you can ask her for an autographed picture for us," Hiroshi said, as he and Daisuke had followed him all the way into the building, sitting down besides Ranma in the classroom pestering him with questions.

"**Why don't you guys ask her yer selves**," Ranma yelled as the class suddenly became quiet and everyone looked away.

"Gee what got into you, all we did was ask," Daisuke said as he looked to Hiroshi.

At lunch time Sayuri and Yuka walked over towards Ranma while he sat alone under one of the trees at Furinkan high. "So what do you think about Akane, is it great," Sayuri said sounding happy for her friend.

"Yeah, great I'm really happy for her," Ranma replied not saying much more.

"Oh, hey Ranma-kun why so glum is anything wrong," Yuka said noticing how melancholy he seamed.

"Nothings wrong, ok why should anything be wrong," Ranma replied abruptly hiding his expression from the two girls.

"Come on you seam I don't know a little down. I know it's because you miss her don't you," Sayuri said as she also noted his change of voice.

Ranma looked back at the two girls wanting to deny it, but could find nor fight the truth in it, not even to himself.

Yuka looked into Ranma's eyes and saw the same expression Akane would often have when she thought no one was watching her look at Ranma. "It's ok Ranma we understand we miss her also, but I don't think it's quite as much as you do," she said as she heard the bell ring announcing lunch was over.

"Oi Sayuri, Yuka don't tell on one ok," Ranma said as he also got up following the two girls back towards the school.

"Sure we promise, not a peep," Yuka said as she faced Ranma, but hid her hands behind her back since she had her fingers crossed.

* * *

The day for Ranma could not end any sooner and like always he'd gather Akanes assignments from Sayuri or Yuka and head back to the Tendo dojo to give class. But as he was leaving he could hear the gossiping about how Akane had left him and never coming back, now that she was a celebrity, or how she had got tired of him. All of which made Ranma feel even worse, but never once letting people know how much it hurt him by putting up an invisible wall of ice to protect his feelings.

"Tadaima," Onna-Ranma said announcing her arrival as she made her way into the Tendo home. But got no reply and all she could hear was the grunts and growls coming form the dojo of the students as they preformed their basic katas. "One of these days I'm going to hide that stupid ladle from that old woman," Onna-Ranma said as she figured that her mother must be grocery shopping as she walked into the kitchen to get some warm water. Once Ranma morphed back to his male self and was about to head towards the dojo when the phone rang.

"Moshi-Moshi Tendo residence," Ranma said when he answered the phone.

"Hello, Ranma is that you," The young girl's voice called out over the receiver.

"Akane..." Ranma asked surprised not believing he'd ever hear her sweet voice.

"Yeah, who else did you expect. Did you see the pictures of me and Kasumi in the magazine, what do you think. Still think I'm uncute hahahaha, you know I could send you an autographed picture if you want. Hello Ranma, Ranma are you still there," Akane asked wondering why he didn't say anything as though the line had gone dead.

"Yeah I'm still here Akane," Ranma answered caught off guard since he was just listening to her voice. Ranma couldn't believe how much he had missed her voice let alone how much he missed her laughter.

"So do you miss me," Akane asked not believing she really said that but, having earlier talked to Sayuri she wanted to know for herself.

"Yeah, Akane," Ranma answered in a low, again not once having heard her question, just letting his mouth speak before his brain was engaged. But before he could say anything else to deny the answer the receiver was ripped from his hands by Soun.

"Akane, is that you. Oh how are you my little Akane-Chan, it's so good to hear your voice. Guess what baby I'm teaching classes and the dojo is doing great," Soun said sounding ecstatic and happy that he was once again teaching he had not done that since his wife passed away.

"Yeah that's really great..." Akane started to say wanting to say something else but her father kept interrupting her and she was about to get upset. 

" Akane-Chan when are you girls coming home daddy misses you three," Soun asked Akane.

"Soon daddy, real soon. Daddy is Ranma still there," Akane asked grateful for the chance to finally speak.

"Wait hold on I'll check, no dear I guess not he must of left. Strange he was just here a second ago? Is Kasumi or Nabiki with you?," Soun asked as he shrugged his shoulders figuring Ranma must've gone to teach his class in the dojo.

"Oh ok, hold on daddy I'll pass you Kasumi," Akane said as she handed the phone over to Kasumi, while the whole time thinking about what Ranma had said and let out a squeal of delight at the thought of Ranma missed her. Hopefully just as much as she missed him, but if anyone would've asked she not dare admit it.

* * *

Ranma did leave as soon as Mr. Tendo took the phone but not to teach class, but to his favorite secret sanctuary. The only place where he could confront his most hated rival the river of water which ran underneath the bridge. "I guess she's happy now she sounded happy, I can't believe I told her that I miss her. It's true though but that doesn't matter she shouldn't stop living for me," Ranma said as the thought of never seeing her again caused his chest to feel as though a void had suddenly grown.

Hours later Ranma started to head back towards the Tendo home, after fighting an ever losing battle with his emotions. When a distinct sound caught his undivided attention and his nerves.

Ring, ring, ring. "Nihao, airen stop Shampoo is here for you to take on date yes," Shampoo said as she frantically was waving her hand as she race up towards Ranma.

"Hello Shampoo, no not now, I'm really kind've busy," Ranma said as he released an irritated sigh.

"Hahahahaha, of course you must be mistaken, you little Chinese tramp, Ranma-sama is going to take me out. Can't you see we're meant for each other, right Ranma my darling," Kodachi said atop the fence as she started to twirl her ribbon while dressed in one of her typical black rose leotard.

"Who you to say who Ranma darling not go with amazons wife, I teach too, too crazy girl," Shampoo said as she got into her fighting stance.

"Would ya two stop. Look, I'm not going anywhere with anybody, and how many times have I told ya, I'm not yer husband or darling," Ranma said frustrated but to no use, since the two women were to deep into their fight to listen to him. As with every time they started to claim him never even once asking what he wanted. So with that in mind Ranma just shrugged his shoulders and walked away, already giving up on the idea they would ever listen to what ever he said. Deciding to give up on the rest of the day, preferring to just go to his home and into bed.

* * *

A couple of days have passed and this morning Ranma stopped over at Dr. Tofu's clinic before heading to school, Nodoka told him to invite him over to the Tendo residence for a celebration dinner. "Ohayo Doc, Oi how ya doing Doc?," Ranma called as he walked in and knocked on the door of the clinic entrance.

"Ohayo Ranma it's so good to see you again, it's been awhile. So what brings you over today, funny you don't seam injured," Dr. Tofu asked as he noticed how much Ranma had changed in the few months that he had being away at the university.

"Naw Doc I haven't had those in quite a while. But the reason I'm here is to invite ya over for dinner at the Tendo's place. We're kinda celebrating the good fortune of the dojo and the new stars success," Ranma said as he absently ran his finger thru his head.

"Oh that's right, I thought that was Kasumi and Akane in the magazine, my they did look great don't you think. I be glad to come over and celebrate, Thank you. At what time should I be over, and do I need to bring anything with me Ranma," Dr. Tofu asked Ranma.

"I'd say around 7:30 tonight, and my mom said just to make sure you bring your appetite. Look Doc I really gotta go to school," Ranma said with a smile as he bowed to Dr.Tofu before turning around and walked out the door for another dreaded day at Furinkan high.

"Thanks again Ranma and see you tonight," Dr. Tofu said as he bowed back. As Dr. Tofu watched the young martial artist it still had him puzzled on what was different about Ranma, he just couldn't seam to figure it out. 'Maybe I'll ask Ranma tonight at dinner', the good doctor thought to himself.

* * *

As Ranma made his way towards Furinkan high, he kept reminding himself the reason why. As his mothers words replayed themselves in his head, *Ranma all real men among men are well rounded, and a good education is a part of being that how would you feel if you went to a distinguished martial arts school and found out the Sensei was a dropout. I'm sure you don't want to learn from a quitter, right son.* Ranma had to agree his mother is right, and no matter how much he hated the jerks that also attended the school, and he was never going to let his mom down.

But upon entering the school grounds, Ranma noticed how all of the sudden everyone around him became quiet and began to whisper. He knew that it had to do with something about him so he chose to just ignore them all. The day ended and Ranma was satisfied that it went by quickly, but it still had him wondering what everyone was whispering about. He even noticed that Ukyo knew about it and would give him a look of smug on her face that seam to say, I told you so. The only good thing about today was that Kuno was ill and had stayed home.

"Tadaima," Ranma said upon entering the Tendo home.

"Hello Ranma, son did you remember to stop by Dr.Tofu's and invite him for our dinner party," Nodoka inquired as she came out of the kitchen while drying her hands on the apron.

"Yeah mom, I asked him he said he'd be honored to come. Well I'm off to the dojo to warm up before my class shows up," Ranma said as he placed his book bag down and headed towards the dojo.

"Thank you Ranma, I have a wonderful dinner plan for..., Of course dear go warm up," Nodoka replied, she had became worried lately the spark in Ranma's eyes had seamed to made them dull almost lifeless, he would either go to school or teach in the dojo. For the few days that she had been observing him and she could count on both hands the number of times Ranma smiled and his appetite lately had even become terrible. 'Don't worry son, Akane will be back soon you'll see,' Nodoka thought to herself knowing that was the cause of Ranmas missing happiness, as she herself felt not so long ago.

* * *

Later that night after dinner Dr.Tofu, Mr.Tendo, and the three Saotomes were all gather around the dinner table having Sake and tea celebrating everyone's good fortune. When Dr. Tofu mentioned that a patient said she saw the article that all three Tendo girls in the newspapers entertainment section, but he didn't get a chance to see it.

"Really that's great, I saw today's paper in the coffee table maybe I can find it and put it in my scrap book," Nodoka said as she went to get the newspaper from the coffee table.

"Oh my babies I haven't seen the in so long, please hurry Nodoka-San," Soun said as he started to get over emotional (like he would need Sake to be that way).

"Here it's Tendo-San why don't you read it aloud for all of us to hear," Nodoka said excited as she handed him the paper.

"Let's see, ah yes here's the article, and look they even got the three of them in a picture. Look everyone I guess it was at some party hey and that's my nephew with them," Soun said as he pointed to the picture in the paper.

"Yes, yes but read what they say in the article Tendo-San," Nodoka said impatiently hoping that he wouldn't start crying and wet the paper.

"Ok, Local Nerima Residents Become Celebrities; Three women of the Tendo family have become celebrities over night. It looks like we Nerimian's have some thing to cheer about with our new celebrities. Tendo Soun of the Tendo school of anything goes, as we all are proud of his three beautiful daughters. Tendo Nabiki says that the fan mail is non stop. The picture was take during one of the company's fund raisers. An inside source says that Tendo Akane the youngest of the three girls pictured (center) has been seen dating the son of a wealthy family and they've been hitting it off," Soun was reading the article and suddenly stopped as it dawn on him what he just said, and slowly looked up. He couldn't believe what he read, but as he looked around the room he noticed the eerie silence and that all eyes where looking not at him but at Ranma. 

As for Ranma he was just listening closely to Mr. Tendo read the story to everyone, and was looking at his cup of tea on the table when he felt as though he made a mistake and stopped breathing. Ranma felt the tingle of every nerve in his body as they shot towards his heart as to stop the pain. But his mind nor his heart were ready, and all Ranma could do was close his eyes. In his mind he kept chanting real men don't hurt, real men don't feel, real men never cry. Until he heard someone's laughter outside.

As for everyone else gathered around the table, they followed the news as Soun read and where shocked when he mentioned that Akane was seen dating someone else. Nodoka quickly looked at Ranma and noticed how her sons body became stiff and his fist where clench so tight that his knuckles were white. She was about to comment that maybe it was just some misunderstanding, when a sudden laughter coming from outside by the Koi pond caused her and everyone else to look outside.

"Hahahaha, looks like you got what you deserve Ranma, I knew she could never want to waste her time with a loser freak like you," Happosai said as he stood on top of the Tendo wall, with a gorgeous woman that sat along side him.

"M,M,M,Master, what brings you by," Soun and Genma stuttered in unison.

"Shut you two, who gave you permission to let this so call martial artist teach. But I'll deal with you later, first I'm going to show you how I punish ungrateful little bastards. There he is my little demon I want you to make him suffer, I don't care how you do it just make him hurt," Happosai said as he grabbed her breast and gave a evil grin to Ranma.

"As you wish my master, I love to do your bidding," She said as she gently dropped from the wall gliding over the Koi pond.

Ranma quickly leapt outside and stood between his family and the gorgeous woman. "Look lady I don't know who ya are or what the old pervert told ya, but I don't fight women. What's wrong ya old pervert yer afraid of me," Ranma said hoping to taunt Happosai never taking his eyes off the demon trying to read it's next move.

"Ha, she can easily do that for me, and when she's done your going to be her slave forever," Happosai said as he jumped up towards the Tendo's roof.

Ranma was about to follow Happosai when the sultry voice of the female demon spoke. "Did you already forget about me, my young lover," She said with a smile as she rushed Ranma in the blink of an eye and back hand across the face.

Ranma felt the impact before he could even react to it, his body fell hard to the ground as though he had been hit with a metal beam. Ranma knew he had no choice, now he had to fight her, the idea to not fight women left when she showed him how strong she was. "Alright lady ya asked for it," Ranma said as he stood up already feeling his face swell from the hit, and when he saw her smile it reminded him of the piranhas that helped him master the chestnuts on the open fire technique.

"Good, because I want you to know and feel as much pain, before I make you my slave," she answered to him as she casually looked that her fingernails uncaring of his reaction.

"Yes my beautiful demon take him, make my revenge sweet," Happosai said from the roof as he dragged a puffed from his pipe.

Ranma attacked the demon all the while still holding back, because in the back of his mind it still said never hurt a woman. But for every punch he threw at his Amaguri-ken speed, she blocked and when he would make contact her skin felt as though it was made of plastic. Making it feel fake. The demon would just blocked his punches but always connected with hers and laugh during the whole time. Soun, Genma and Dr.Tofu made their way outside and were ready to help Ranma attack the demon when she suddenly rushed past them towards Nodoka and grabbed her from behind holding her by the throat. "I will enjoy watching you suffer my pet," as she bit into Nodoka's shoulder making her scream and bleed in pain then dropped her to the ground uncaringly.

"You stupid **BITCH**! That does it, no more mister nice guy," Ranma said angrily as spat some blood from his mouth on the ground and clenched his fist.

"Oh my, is my little pet angry now, I guess I have to show you some manners," the demon said as in the blinked of an eye leaped over the fallen body of Nodoka towards Ranma ignoring everyone else.

Genma and Dr.Tofu rushed over to aid Nodoka. "No-Chan speak to me are you ok," asked a worried Genma as he picked up Nodoka from the floor with the help from the good doctor and took her up stairs. Soun was going to help Ranma fight, when Genma called him asking where the first aid kit was.

"It's ok Oji, help my mom I'll take care this," Ranma said never once taking his eyes off the demon. Ranma rushed at her but the demon side stepped him and punched Ranma in the ribs having them crack from the impact causing him to fletch in pain.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you my pet," the demon said as she walked over to him and kicked Ranma in the groin causing him to ball up pain. "I'm the mistress of Iki-Ryo, I get pleasure in giving pain and sorrow, but the kiss I gave your mother will give her nightmares, hahahahaha," the demon said as she bent down and ran her nails that grew into claws down Ranma's back and laughed before finally bending down and biting deep into his shoulder.

The kick Ranma made him want to throw up, but the searing pain as the demon bite and the raking of her claws on his back charged his mind. 'Don't give up, you never give up if you do, she might kill all those you care for, get up Ranma. ** GET UP**,' his mind yell, and with that Ranma shot his elbow back and hit the demon square in the face.

"Ah, I see your still a virgin, now I want more my sweet pet," the demon said as she licked her lips and stood up after being caught off guard from Ranma's quick reaction.

"Shut already, I'm not yer pet and if ya think that yer wrong dead..." Ranma started to say as he picked himself up slowly and began to face the demon. But as he faced her, he saw the grotesque sight of her face as it was now ripped open.

"You little fool, now I have to find another body, I guess I'll just have to kill you now," Growled the demon as the sickening sound of the flesh being pulled off made Ranma almost want to turn in disgust.

Ranma saw Genma sneak up behind the demon, and spotted something being flung his way, then catching it at the last second. "From your mother Ranma," Genma said as he threw the Saotome sword towards Ranma.

The demon looked towards Genma and wondered how he was able to have sneaked up behind her. But quickly turned back and faced Ranma as he yelled at her while charging, but before she could react he passed her. "Hahahahaha, you missed your..." she started to laugh but stopped when her body began to side in separate directions from the diagonal cut Ranma had made on her body with the sword.

But Ranma didn't stop once he cut the demon in two, because there was still one more evil to deal with Happosai. "Ya stupid old man, why ya do it," Ranma asked as he confronted Happosai atop the roof.

Happosai was in shock the demon looked as though it was about to win when Ranma just killed it. "How could you, you were supposed to lose I called her to take my revenge out on you, but no you had to win," Happosai said as he became enraged. He had made a pact with the demon to give her a soul for her help, he also watched in morbid fascination as she strip a young woman of her flesh as a disguise. Now he either had to kill Ranma himself or surrender his soul to the demon as payment.

Ranma's breathing was becoming shallow, but he knew he couldn't let Happosai go unpunished. But as he saw Happosai come charging towards him in blind anger he raised his family sword and impaled Happosai. 

"**NOOooo**..." Happosai screamed in shock not once believing Ranma could have stabbed him so easily as his small body slid down the sword stopping at the hilt. But unbeknown to him the demon's spirit had caused him to be blind for his failure to keep his part of the bargain and had to pay his debt to her by now becoming her slave, making himself get stabbed on the sword.

Ranma couldn't believe what he saw as Happosai just dangle on the sword like a puppet. Still in shock he dropped to the ground with Happosai still imbedded on the sword, and dropped it as a sudden jolt of pain shot thru his chest reminding him of how much his hurt ribs. 

"Ranma I need you to go get Cologne, quickly your mother needs help and it's beyond me," Dr.Tofu yelled as he rushed down stairs.

Ranma looked up immediately and without a second thought rushed towards the cat cafe. 

* * *

"Cologne, where are ya," Ranma said breathlessly as he struggled thru the door.

"Saotome how dare you barge in here like this," Mousse said as he looked towards the door, but all he could see was a blur since he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Ranma just ignored him as he rushed to the back of the restaurant looking for Cologne. "Not now Mousse, I need to find..." Ranma was about to reply when he spotted Cologne's white hair behind the counter of the kitchen .

"What is it now Son-In-Law, what do you want now" Cologne asked in her dull withered voice not looking up from her task at hand in the kitchen.

"Cologne, Dr.Tofu needs yer help," Ranma said knowing if he said it was for his mother she would do it for a price, but wanted to wait before playing that card.

"What happened to you Ranma," Cologne asked as she looked up and quickly came around the counter, knowing Dr.Tofu would never send Ranma over unless it was a matter of someone's life. 

"Happosai conjured some demon Iki something or another and it had attacked my mom before I got the chance to kill it, but she's hurt and I need your help Cologne please," Ranma said playing his last card now he knew she would ask something in return for her help.

"Tell me Ranma was it the demon Iki-Ryo," Cologne asked now with concern and worry in her voice. She had remembered how her village had once fought the demon and many of her finest warriors had fallen to it's so called poisonous kiss. That was how Cologne had lost Shampoo's mother, due to the kiss the victim would fall in a deep trance and suffer painfully until they would finally die. But her village in the end found a cure but not before loosing many of her family and friends.

"No, it was some kind'a mistress," Ranma answered noting her worried expression and wondering that maybe she couldn't help him or worse that it was to late.

"Go home son, I'll will gather the required herbs to save your mother and meet you there, now hurry!" Cologne said as she headed back towards the kitchen not once noticing how much difficulty Ranma had moving.

'The boy never stop to amaze me, he had defeated the one of our most dreaded enemies. I thought when he defeated Saffron it was by shear luck, but now it seams that he's destine for greatness. I'm sorry for Shampoo but now more than ever Ranma is forever beyond your reach, funny how the only one to have any type of control over him is the young Tendo girl,' Cologne thought to herself as she placed the last of the herbs in a pouch and left towards the Tendo residence.

* * *

Ranma staggered thru the Tendo gates his body was sweating and he had started to shake from the pain he was feeling as his adrenaline rush from the fight was starting to wear off. But to him it didn't matter his mother came first no matter what the cost. Just like he did for Akane because he loves her. But that didn't matter right now.

"Ranma-Kun where you able to get Colognes help," Soun asked to worried as soon he noticed Ranma walked in the thru the gates as he finished covering the two bodies.

"Yeah Oji, I mean Mr.Tendo. She said she'll be right over as soon as she got the herbs she needed, How's my mom doing," Ranma asked as he was about to head up stairs.

"She's holding on son, Dr.Tofu and your father are upstairs with her right now. Ranma I want to thank you I'd be honored if you would still call me uncle," Soun said as he had walked over to Ranma and hugged him, knowing that Ranma would always sacrifice himself for his family.

Ranma just let Mr.Tendo hug him, because right now he need one, holding in all the pain he felt. " Thanks Oji, thanks a lot," Ranma said gratefully as he pulled away and took a deep ragged breath.

"Well now let's not give up hope, good evening Tendo-San, where's your mother now, Ranma," Cologne said as she walked in from the dining room after observing the carnage outside.

"Thank you for coming Cologne, she's in the guestroom. Cologne our families would forever be in your debt," Soun said as he turned to faced her and then bowed.

"I see you had to deal with Happosai, I'm sorry to say that, that was unavoidable," Cologne said before she headed up the stairs. She noticed that Ranma was about to follow her but she stopped him. "Sorry Ranma but you'll have to wait down here, I'll send Dr. Tofu to help tend to your wounds, and call everyone when the time's right."

"Why? Ok, I'll be in the dojo," Ranma wanted to protest but the look from Cologne and Soun stopped him so with that he turned and headed towards the dojo.

* * *

Earlier that night in a hotel suite in another part of the country. Two young women where talking of their current problem unaware of events that occurred back home.

"Nabiki, has gone to far this time Neesan," Akane huffed as she crossed her while sitting on the sofa with Kasumi.

"Oh my, Imoto what has Nabiki-Chan done this time that has you so upset," Kasumi asked concern lately Akane has been behaving more aggressively towards their middle sister and it bothered her.

"I can't believe her she did it again, Kasumi not only did she screw up my wedding by inviting all those idiots. But today I get this call from Sayuri and Yuka demanding who this guy is that I'm so called dating. Kasumi that's not all they told me that it was printed in the local paper, oh Kami if daddy or Ranma read about this, Eeeeppp...," Akane was starting to get frustrated, but when she let out Ranma's name and quickly covered her mouth to stop her mistake.

"Oh Akane, I'm pretty sure daddy nor Ranma have found out yet, because you know very well if for daddy, he be on the phone right now crying us a storm. Would you like some tea it will make you feel better," Kasumi asked as she had placed her hand on Akane's and smiled at her before getting up.

"But you don't understand, I know Ranma can be a real jerk sometimes but Sayuri also mentioned that he's been depressed lately at school. She told me that he just sits alone by our tree and doesn't talk to anyone. You don't know how cruel some of the other students can be," Akane talk to Kasumi while watching her prepare the tea. As she remember the last time she spoke to Ranma and he sounded so distant and that had her worried. Even though he had said that he missed her it didn't stop her from getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She asked Ryoga if he had been by and seen Ranma, but he said he hasn't but later found P-Chan and her worries only subsided a little.

Kasumi return to Akanes side and placed the tray down on the coffee table before she started to serve the tea. But as Akane reached for her cup the handle broke off the cup which made the tea spill, sending a shiver up Akane's spine. 'Something's wrong I know it, oh Kami I can feel it,' Akane thought as she looked towards Kasumi her eyes wide in shock.

"That's so strange, I hope it doesn't mean something bad has happened," Kasumi said as she noticed the shocked expression that Akane had on her face.

"Hello ladies I'm back, and do I have the best news, they want you two for another ad," Nabiki said as she walked into the room and place her briefcase on the dinner table.

"Nabiki, we need to speak with you, please come here and sit down," Kasumi said in a serious voice that left no misunderstanding and then faced Akane and gave her a quick wink with the hope she understand.

"Yeah sure Kasumi, is something wrong, how can I be of service," Nabiki said as she sat down across her sisters. "Do you know there's a tea spill here," She asked wondering why Kasumi had not cleaned it up yet.

"I won't do it," Akane spoke up all of the sudden a little louder than expected.

"You can't do what? No, look at all the money we could make if you stay," Nabiki said suddenly understanding, as she rushed over to her briefcase and pulled out some contracts.

"I agree with Imoto-Chan, Nabs this isn't my kind of life, I love taking care of my house and my family, to see the look in their eyes when they sit down at the dinner table. I'm sorry but this fast lane is not for me really," Kasumi said as she got up and went to the get a napkin to lean the mess which finally got to her.

"But you two don't seem to understand, we can really make a ton of money here, just look at the contract. Kasumi you'll never have to take care of the house or do chores, and Akane you could forget about that dumb old dojo or that stupid loser. With the fame and fortune we'll, you have every guy throwing themselves at you," Nabiki said as she starting to yell towards the end.

Nabiki's last statement got Akane angry. "How dare you say that, like I would like some strange guy, after all I've been thru in school. Nabiki you know very well that ever since mommy died that's all I lived for, I would always remember how you and Kasumi would talk about when mommy and daddy would give classes in the dojo, and that's what I want to do as well. The Tendo Musubetsu Kakutu Ryuu it's my life, I want that as much as Kasumi wants her home life, maybe even more," Akane said pausing only to trying to stay in control while avoiding the remark of Ranma.

Nabiki observed that Akane never mentioned Ranma and wanted to use that as her bargaining chip to convince Akane to change her mind and stay. "I see you didn't mention the loser freak who brought nothing troubles in our lives," Nabiki said as a spiteful smirk appeared on her face.

Kasumi wanted more than anything to slap Nabiki for those stupid words she had just said. But first she had to rush over to Akane, and stop her little sister from doing so, because she could seriously hurt Nabiki.

"He's not a loser nor a freak Nabiki, ** LET GO OF ME, KASUMI, NABIKI'S GONE TO FAR THIS TIME.** For your information Ranma has saved me more times than I can count. Ranma's risked his life by taking my place to save Shinnosuke even though I hurt his feelings, and when Saffron almost killed me he killed him to save me, **ME**. How many times have you taken pictures of him and sold them for profit huh, Nabiki. I never thought you'd be so cruel to call him a loser or a freak," Akane said as she stopped struggling against Kasumi's grip and started to cry.

Ryouga/P-Chan awoke once he heard some crying, and worried that it might be Akane decided to come out from his hiding spot. "**BWEE,**" P-Chan cried out for Akane as soon as he saw her crying, and rushed to her.

"Oh P-Chan," Akane said in a rough voice.

"Akane, I thought I asked you to send P-Chan home. But that's ok now, I guess it makes what I have to say easier," Kasumi said as she stood up. "Akane put P-Chan back in the bathroom now, there's something important we three must discuss," Kasumi said in a authoritative voice that was very uncommon for her.

"Ok, sure Kasumi," Akane said as she did not daring to protest Kasumi. Akane placed P-Chan in the bathroom and closed the door promising to come back and talk to her beloved pet as soon as she finished.

P-Chan relaxed in the bathroom wondering what had his Akane so upset. 'It's probably all that bastard Ranma's fault that has her crying again' Ryoga thought as he could wait for Akane to come back and have her cuddle him on her breasts. He was grinning at the thought of that when he heard another scream.

"**NANI**, No you're lying that's not possible it can't be," Akane yelled, as she reacted terribly to the words Kasumi said, and then she looked towards Nabiki who also had a shocked expression on her face but said she suspected that it explained a lot of Ranma's name calling.

P-Chan tried to hear the conversation, but from the girls being so far away he couldn't make out what was said. Until the door was ripped off brutally from it's hinges and he cowered back in fear. P-Chan felt Akane pick him up and place him inside the bathroom's small furo then she turned around and went to the sink. All he heard was water running and his fear began to grow into shear panic, but by then it was to late.

Akane didn't want to believe a single word Kasumi said. But when Kasumi challenged her to find out if she was lying she took it not wanting to back down. As she poured the warm liquid over P-Chan she quickly turned around afraid to face the truth until she heard Ryoga's voice.

"Akane-Chan let me explain I. I, this is all Ranma's fault," Ryoga started to stutter as he was trying to find the words to help his situation.

"You watched me undress, I told all my intimate secrets things that not even Kasumi knows and you are going to blame this on Ranma. Ryoga you're the one who always scream that he's has no honor, ** GET OUT RYOGA, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, EVER**," Akane said trembling as she rushed out and ran into Kasumi's arms that was standing right outside the bathroom, and began to sob uncontrollably. 

"A. A. A. Akane, I'm sorry I did it because I love you," Ryoga said as he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Really, Ryoga do you love her that much that you abused her trust and dishonored her by having her be ridiculed by Ukyo, Shampoo, and even that nut case Kodachi. You had me fooled I hated Ranma because I thought he hurt Akane's feelings, but what you did has no name. Ranma suffered by protecting the one thing he cherished the most by trying to hold his word of honor you used to abuse. Just leave, and don't you ever come near my family again," Nabiki said as she stood between him and her sisters how where hugging each other on the ground.

All Ryoga could do now is watch as Akane cried and desperately hugged Kasumi. He lowered his head in shame and slowly walked out the door of the suite never looking back.

Nabiki let out a nervous sigh as soon Ryoga left the room worried he might get violent knowing full well how strong he is. She then walked over the phone and called the hotel security informing them that they had surprised a pervert in their room's bathroom and broke the door in an attempt to escape. That he's dressed in a towel. Needless to say the hotel manager called back saying that matter was a terrible blotch on the hotel's reputation and their stay will be bill free as long as they never report the occurrence to the authorities.

"Thank you Nabiki, Kasumi. Please we go home now," Akane asked as she began to hiccup after calming down from all the crying.

"Sure Akane-Chan," Nabiki said as she kneeled down and hugged her little sister, trying to make up in her own way for calling Ranma all those terrible things.

"I'm going to call daddy and tell him we'll be home late tonight," Kasumi said as she was about to get up.

"No I want to call, that way I can talk to Ranma," Akane said as she held Kasumi's arm and began to blush.

"Ok Imoto-Chan then I'll go pack our bags," Kasumi replied. 

* * *

The ringing sound of the phone startled Dr.Tofu as he was coming down the stairs, and was going to answer as Mr. Tendo approached him from the dining room. "Don't worry Dr.Tofu I'll answer it you go ahead and see to Ranma, please," Mr.Tendo said as he picked up the phone. 

"Moshi, moshi, Tendo residence. Akane is that you," Soun asked as soon as he recognized his young daughter's voice.

"Yes...It's me daddy, dad Kasumi and I we're..." Akane was about to say more when someone yelling in the background stopped her.

"Tendo-San, come quick I need your help Ranma's hurt real bad we need to call an ambulance," Yelled Dr.Tofu from the walkway that lead to the dojo from the house.

"Akane I'm going to have to call you back, ok honey," Soun said, without expecting a reply.

"I'm leaving tonight and dad, take care of Ranma for me tell him coming home, ok," Akane said before hanging the phone at her end of the line.

* * *

"What going on down there," Cologne asked as she rushed out after hearing the yelling from down stairs, only to watch as Soun Tendo and Dr.Tofu carrying Ranma's limp body into the dojo.

"He's hurt badly apparently the demon must've hurt him worse than anybody suspected. We're going to take him to my clinic," Dr.Tofu said as he was about to take Ranma with Mr.Tendo's help.

"Stop, you can't do that sonny. If you do he'll die. Let's put him Akane's room and I'll explain everything," Cologne said in a worried tone but with enough command in her voice.

As they placed Ranma's limp body on Akane's bed Cologne asked Mr. Tendo to call the Cat-Cafe and Ucchans to get Shampoo and Ukyo to see if they could help save the boys life.

"Why do we need them for," inquired a now very confused Dr.Tofu.

"Well the demon tends to steal the soul of it's victims by causing pain and sorrow henceforth the name. We Amazons dealt with this before and discovered that the herbs alone are not of any help. You see it attacks it's victim by creating his or her worst fear into a false reality, thus making them loose hope and giving up on life," Cologne stated as she began to give Ranma the same herbs that she earlier given his mother.

"But I don't understand why do we need Shampoo and Ukyo?" asked Soun as he had over heard part of the story.

"You see sonny, Ranma will need the love of the one person he loves the most, to give him the purpose to not let the demon have his heart and soul. die," Cologne said in an exasperated voice.

"I see and if one of the girls happen to be the one, she'll be able to save him," Dr.Tofu said as he processed the information that Cologne had said.

"Yes, that is correct," Cologne replied as she didn't turn around but continued to give the medicinal herbs to Ranma.

'Hurry Akane, Ranma needs you more than ever,' all three thought almost as a prayer for the youngest Tendo. Even though Cologne wished it would be her great granddaughter she knew deep down inside Akane held Ranma's heart. From the first day Ranma fought her in his Neko trance she watched in total amazement as the only person to calm him down had been the young Tendo woman, and from that day forth she knew Shampoo had to cheat to win something that could never be hers.

* * *

The Tendo residence was eerily quiet come the morning in Akane's room Ranma laid still while Shampoo and Ukyo only cried as they could do nothing but watch as it seamed that all they did was of no use. Mr. Tendo and Dr.Tofu looked as though the young martial artist the best the two men have ever seen was about to loose this fight. 

Ukyo had arrived as soon as she closed her restaurant once Mr. Tendo called even though she was hurt by her and Ranma's fight she didn't want him to die. But now she was loosing hope and began to cry regretting all the hateful words she had said to Ranma. "Oh what are we going to do Tendo-San," a now hysterical Ukyo said as she threw herself into Mr. Tendo arms.

"There, there dear don't give up hope yet," Soun said more to himself then to the young woman crying in his arms. 

* * *

By the afternoon a taxi came to a screeching halt as one of it's occupants rushed out and thru the gates at breakneck speed. "**DADDY, HELLO**," Akane yelled in shear panic once she came inside the house and began to search throughout the whole bottom floor and didn't find anyone.

"Relax Akane, I don't know why you're in such a hurry to get here, it's not like anything bad happened...." Nabiki began to say but became quite upon seeing all the damage around the Koi pond. 

Soun rushed out from Akane's room and yelled for her to come upstairs to her room.

Akane gasped and dropped to her knees feeling them go weak as she saw the state Ranma was in. Then look up towards everyone's face before the burning tears began to blur her vision.

"Come child, you're still in time to save his life. Just as Genma saved the Saotome Matriarch," Cologne said as she gathered Akane up and ushered everyone out to tell Akane what she needed to do to save Ranma's life.

"Akane listen carefully. The other girls have tried, but since you're the only one he truly loves, he'll only respond to you. You must tell him that you need him here, if you don't the demon will win and take his soul and Ranma will surely die," Cologne said harshly making sure Akane understood what she must do to help Ranma live. 

"Akane, I now have one last question that only you can answer. I was told of your fight with Saffron, and my question to you is, why did you come back?" Cologne asked before walking out and closing the door behind her never waiting for the answer from Akane.

Akane just watched as Cologne walked out and also asked herself that same question. 'Why did she come back? Was it for her family? Yes. But did she also do it for Ranma? YES!' Akane's mind screamed at her. 'He is a part of her family, the most important part of her life,' she told herself as she couldn't deny it now that she did love Ranma.

Akane slowly walked over to the bed never once taking her eyes off of Ranma. She noticed that he looked thinner as though he had not be eating well, she also noticed all the bandages and how they covered his body and couldn't help but cry softly as she then gently reached for his hand. "I'm here Ranma, it's me Akane. Kami, your hands are so cold. I know how much you hate the cold. Did you miss me, I did, a lot and now look at you. You look so thin, I bet you miss Kasumi's cooking," Akane said as a weak smile grew on her lips and let a sob out as she felt him squeeze her hand gently. "I'm never going to leave your side again, I promise and I'll help you get better, do you want to know why, because I love you Ranma," Akane said as she bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. But as Akane pulled back blushing from her boldness, she caught the glimpse of a tear that Ranma had running out down his cheek.

Akane held Ranma as he began to cry and mummer calling her name as though some evil torment was killing him inside. "Ranma I'm right here, I'm ok Ranma, please come back Ranma," Akane said as held his hand with both of hers, and noticed how he'd calmed down some when she spoke. 

Akane didn't know how much time had passed since she arrived, but began to speak to Ranma again. "You know I never in a million years would of thought that I'd fall in love like this, but I did. You're so hard headed and a jerk most of the time, and we fight, but you're my hero all of the time, Ranma, I guess that's your way of saying you love me and would always protect me. Even though I can't cook, and get so jealous when Shampoo or Ukyo get all over you," Akane looked away from Ranma as she began to feel a blush because of the the way she was rambling, but she found it so easy now to spill her soul to him once she started. Akane was scared, for the second time in her young life she was scared of losing someone she loved, first her mother, but now she wanted more than anything else to let him know how she felt and jumped, startled at his voice. 

"Akane," a groggy Ranma said as he looked around the room trying to remember when he got there.

"Ranma, how are you feeling, is there anything I can get for you," she asked as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oww, Oww, Oww, Oi why are ya crying," Ranma asked as concern for Akane overtook his needs.

"Because you, you jerk you had me worried sick just look at you. Why do you have to almost kill yourself? You haven't even been eating well," Akane said as she threw herself down on him and began to cry on his chest and began to grab his shoulders tightly in her tiny hands. "I was so scared Ranma, scared I'd loose you , I love you so much and you have to get me all worked up in worry."

"I'm sorry... You do," Ranma began to say until Akane's words reached his brain.

"Yes, Ranma I do, I guess I always will to," Akane said as she looked up with her red puffy eyes from his chest.

"I love you too, you're my tomboy," Ranma said as a smirk came across his face but held Akane still in a warm hug.

"Just remember who said it first," Akane said as she pushed herself up and kissed Ranma with all her passion on his lips. "Ranma I want to always be by your side," Akane said as she slowly pulled away from him and laid her head back on his chest.

"What about my curse," Ranma asked Akane.

"I've never knew you before it and it doesn't bother me if...if it means you're with me always," Akane said as she crawled into the bed and gave a small yawn loving the warmth and security that Ranma's body gave her.

"I wouldn't want anybody else to share my life with, but ya Akane," Ranma said as he scooted over and let her get in bed with her not caring if their parents made them get married right there and then, because he had Akane by his side and would fight to have it stay that way forever..... 

THE END..... I hope you liked it Yes it's long but for me worth it. Maybe someone can add to it be my guest, just ask first. Mata Ne

Ok people let's give them some privacy. So that's how my little story ends. I really want to thank all the fellow writers who in one way or another help me by pointing out a lot of my mistakes in my last story. Some of you know the one (Without your smile) hehehe. Ok that could've used a rewrite but no one learns without some mistakes, but hopefully this one makes up for it. Yes some of our favorite characters are not like they would naturally be represented, but hey this is Rumiko Takahashi's beloved pair not mine. There's nothing I have except the love for them myself so please don't sue me. If you want to know Ranma called Mr. Tendo uncle because he felt that he cared enough to call him that. 


End file.
